strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ixsc15/Battle chronicles (03.22.2013)
This post is about a collection of battle communiques of self and my ally, King Richard III. These are extracts below from each other's talk pages, each section with a time stamp: ''01.25.2013'' "And the main reason I'm writing for, I could also get round to testing multiplayer. I was much delightful when the game didn't kicked me off to the main menu :) It was on 'Three Bridges', 1500 gold with Baron and three participants (with me), every estate already handed out. My color was green. The gameplay is going to be detailed, don't blame me :) I got the top-right corner, which has nothing to offer but so much wood. It is a defensive position as well, but stone is a bit costly process. I could easily place woodcutters, apple farms and bread production, a statue, some hovels, buildings to contain the annoying criminals, rats and filth, the Lord's kitchen and some weapons buildings. I started off with two fletchers for archers and one building for crossbowmen. Soon I placed the mercenary tent, but left it alone as I was low on gold this time. I gradually placed more apple farms and bakeries as wood came in. I also sold most of the food and wood to invest in more fletchers for crossbowmen (still had more leather from one single workshop to sell:) ) and stone. At this stage I had around 30 archers, 15 crossbowmen, the initial spearmen and archers (sold the spears already given in the armoury) and a lonely berserker. I finally stabilized my economy thanks to the food, wood and leather, so I started securing the northern bridge. I first captured the estate on the other side with a mere 6 berserkers and 2 catapults, then I gradually sent there groups of berserkers and archers to fortify that position. Meanwhile I kept recruiting archers and crossbowmen for defense and ended up with placing two bastions with mangonels and sealing off myself a long wall line. The red enemy (positioned by the top-left corner) used all his money up on some archers and outlaws with almost no production at all. He had some food producers and hovels with a statue covering the negative populatity factors, just a lone quarry to provide stone very far away. He sealed off the bridge to his settlement with an extremely small choke zone with lookout towers and sent most of his troops (a dozen archers and outlaws) to that position. I deployed some catapults there and it took quite a while to move forward, but suffered no casualties. The archers and berserkers made short work of the outlaws. Unfortunately, erecting a siege camp on my foothold and sending some laddermen to conquer the bridge, got noticed by the red lord and he withdrew his troops (with some losses) and deleted the entire area with the exception of a lookout tower. Meanwhile, the orange enemy in the bottom-left corner stabilized his position and sent a small group of spearmen focused on my troops in the foothold. These troops were easily killed by mine. Thanks to the Lord's kitchen (I bought in 5 units of each food) I could promote to Earl, which allowed me to construct fire ballistae. I was so glad to achieve this. I brought two, later four ballistae and started thinning out the red lord's troops at his backup defense line made from wooden walls and a lookout tower. The archers were left behind to guard the fortification, while the rest were sent forth to bring down the puny defense line. As my catapults were destroying the wooden walls, the orange enemy sent a much stronger raid to distract my archers. I noticed it just in time but the berserkers were far away. So I used the siege camp to hire 20 laddermen and sent this troops to block the enemy hobelars and berserkers path. Only a few of them got through and my archers could work freely to dispose of the raiders. I was so relieved when this bigger raid was deflected. Later on, I moved in with my troops to contain the red lord, but he escaped to the main menu rather than tolerating his defeat. Some moments later the orange lord, seeing my superiority and being a coward, retreated as well." '' 02.06.2013'' Eventually I started a multi 2v2 on BELT. Participants: "RED CIOUD" with orange, "Vjkdf" with green and "Chrisx... " with light blue. 7500 gold, banned trebs and a set peace time with around 10 game years. I allied with CIOUD. Thanks to the peace time, it didn't matter how fast you build up, just don't attack the others. It was ridiculous to see when the two sides assembled in the two estates in the middle. Numerous knights, catapults, fire ballistae, horse archers and cats assembled to the big battle. Both armies suffered casualties, and the frontline moved minimal away. The enemy alliance depleted all its capacity and the my ally kept bringing cats and catapults, so I decided to use up my 50-60 free places in my army. I recruited 50 Pictish boatmen and assembled them on the nearby bordering waters. This small force was sneaking up the green enemy's territories (his land was not entirely walled) until I reached the small passageway. I tested my boatmen's skills and they filled in quite a big section of moat later to be shot down by ballistae. Macemen tried to intervene, but the gate remained well shut so they got stuck inside. I quickly assembled another army of 60 boatmen and this time they were commanded directly to the Lord. The moat was replaced but a flat land section was available to dock. I suffered little casualties on the way, so it seemed to work. By bad luck, the lord was attending a mass, so I had to move the boatmen all the way across the lands, so the green enemy noticed them on the half way. He quickly got some mounted knights and they would have killed my men, if I didn't disband them. After that, the "victim" enclosed his territories and placed some towers with ballistae to cover the waters I used. Finally, some kind offensive begun, but we could retailiate and cause some losses to the enemy. Chris had little time, and I'd got to go too, so we left the game. I did everything I could, although my tactics could have proven more successful, if my timing had been perfect. ''02.07.2013'' The multiplayer we were playing got rather tedious after you exited. The similar frontline-attrition thingie was coming, as I should have expected. I didn't put much effort to keep the line however, but it was just tempting to kill the other lord with strategy. The green lord kept producing cats, catapults, trebs and other sorceries and pushed forward, but I harassed him quite a lot. I slowly assembled some pictish warriors, to be ready to make a boat trip. The teal lord was inactive, but walled himself quite much in, blocking the way into the castle. However, I got fed up with that and I set up 10 mangonels, targeting each mangonel as far as I could. Because of their inaccuracy, the teal lord's side walls got slowly consumed by catapulted rocks, so finally I could move in with 102 pictish warriors via a safe route and the lord got clubbed by the boatmen's rows. Meanwhile, your abandoned lord got killed too, but I didn't see how it was done. I was falling back, when suddenly the game exited, leaving the green punk to be the lonely winner. ''02.20.2013'' I kind of liked this great game! Teamwork on the top, smooth economies and great war of attrition! Matze was too easy-going not to take control over the strait. Imagine how hard it would have been if he also sets up a hedgehog (let's call it an array of cats, horse archers and knights butted together). As Sir Knight was purely offensive with this, Matze was just slow at building up his troops. The green guy also had a flourishing economy, bummer he quit and left his teammate alone. ''02.25.2013'' Very good fight, should have been finished Funébre earlier if his quarries and mines are disposed of, but never mind. Being a pure defensive player is just offering yourself to the enemy. I noticed that Funébre had withdrew his troops upon his towers began crumbling. I (and you definitely) have seen more aggressive players, who were just kept sending burning carts and knights, but this adversary was just a turtle. ''03.08.2013'' I had another game, a 3v3 right after our (seemingly) short game. It was on a Grasslands variant, all players are German. All my allies were busy with themselves, I got impaled by an enemy and all was just a matter of luck. It started on Freeman. I was progressing quite well ahead of the others and had an early attempt of attack against the green player (Lord Stronghold, not to mention) with a bunch of armed peasants and archers. I retreated well after the harassment. I got to Duke in the same time the green enemy had. He had amassed burning carts, horse archers and a handful of knights, building multiple siege camps and eventually catapults rained upon my walls. I used everything I could: ballistae, catapults, crossbowmen, archers, horse archers and knights, but all my efforts proved ineffective. I could slowly reinforce my defense garrison, but they were constantly removed by ballistae. Still, enemy mantlets and units kept falling. Somehow a single tile of wall was missing and the green guy noticed it. His burning carts and mantlets infiltrated and burned half of my economy to ashes. I literally pissed from frightening, as I couldn't imagine ever that I could commit such a mistake despite my long time in Stronghold. From that point, everything became nuts: rats and criminals running all over the place, horse archers camping my campfire and knights razing my territory showed that my time had come. Finally, I died right in front of the keep, as a symbol of despair. ''03.10.2013'' I'm proud to admit that the hostile vangaurd of Visnouk and the evil Richard is vanquished! I had quite an easy task, as I dominated the battlefield and the enemies were not active too much. The green player targeted trebuchets on our hedgehog and built multiple bastions stationing there archers and crossbowmen. Pity I had 35 catapults pounding his walls and towers, so all the units fell off the top and died mid-air. This caused Visnouk to leave, fighting your dark adversary. I also had to deflect two minor attacks of warrior monks and hobilars (got some nice screenshots about them). I could move my cluster forward (sacrificing your small army, which eventually attacked the defenders), destroying trebuchets and wall segments on the way. As Visnouk had no walls at all, I got fed up with the situation and I moved in my 14 mounted knights to get rid of the green lord. They lost their mount to horse archers and remaining bowmen, but they finally made their way into the castle. Visnouk had a light guard of spearmen and archers, which was an easy task to eliminate. He soon met his fate, losing all his buildings and units, including the initial defense line he created. Richard had a late reinforcement (being unaware that Visnouk exited) of 30 pikemen, who were disposed of my knights, losing only 2 units in the process. As I got a friendly estate next to Richard, I could build siege camps much closer to his territory. I took the opportunity and built two of them, amassing catapults, cats and eventually ballistae. 50 catapults levelled the weak defense line of two square towers and walls. I also noticed wooden traps, so I sent in some laddermen to clear the way. Unfortunately, when I could move forward, I lost some troops to killing pits (but no knights). While I was moving in, Richard had to go, so he couldn't live his defeat but the game was virtually over at this point. A unique tactic I hadn't seen in multiplayer (but in single player) that someone recruited engineers on foot. They can repair walls when there is stone in the stockpile. Richard assembled some 40 engineers who held stone blocks and moved back and forth to repair the breached walls tile by tile. They quickly fell when I moved in with my troops. Some ballista removed the archers and crossbowmen on the keep's roof. The final confrontation happened with a dozen knights. I had to lure them out with my own knight and I could time my catapult barrage well to fire at the campfire, sending the guards into air and death. Soon my knights became victorious (a well deserved and not empty victory). Category:Blog posts